Blown Away
by krazykat121
Summary: Set in New Moon. Six months after Edward left, Bella has decided to take her life back and return to who she really is. After calling her brother Harry, with his help, she puts a plan into motion that puts the past firmly behind her. One Shot, random as!


**DISCLAIMER: **_** I own none of the Copyrighted material in this fic, I just like messing with it. **_

**Blown Away**

I was ready for this. I had prepared. It had been a little over six months since Edward and the rest of the Cullen's had left and just over a week ago I had decided to let it go and return to who I was. Who I am. The Cullen's never knew of course. That there was a reason Edward couldn't hear me, always had been. That if Edward had ever met the people I call family he would have realised that it was not as uncommon as he thought. There were, and are, literally thousands of people who could keep him out. This plan of mine might seem extreme to some, and a year ago I would have agreed with them, this was extreme. However, as far as I was concerned it was also necessary. This was my closure. The music I needed was in the CD player in my truck, recently replaced after I tore my birthday present out of the dash. This was going to be brutal, so bloody brutal that the event had a soundtrack. I was looking forward to it.

I should explain, I guess. Charlie Swan, a wonderful man in all respects, is not and never has been my father. He believes that he is, and Renee believes that she is my mother. In reality, my father lives in London and I never knew my mother. I have naturally black hair and grey eyes. I am a Witch. My name _is_ Isabella, I am not a good enough actress to be able to remember to answer to a different name, it's just not Swan. No, I have never been white enough to be a Swan, not when in reality my name is as Black as my hair. My father didn't know about me until shortly after I turned thirteen. I knew about him, everybody did where I grew up, but I never believed that he did the things that he was sent to prison for. It turned out that the blind faith I had in the man I never met was right on the money and in my third year he escaped from the place he was imprisoned, in order to clear his name and help his Godson, my best friend, Harry. Neither me, nor Harry had any idea of his relation to him, I had no idea that he was my God-brother, it was just luck that we turned out to be friends. It was in my father's interest that we were anyway, as without me, that rat would have escaped and my father, Sirius, would have been forced to go on the run. Luckily, I _was_ there, and since I was chained to Pettigrew that night, I bound him in ropes once Uncle Remus started to transform and he didn't go anywhere. We brought him up into the castle and my father was set free. Me, Harry and my father became a family and lived together in a newly restored Grimmauld Place after Dad dispatched Kreacher into House Elf Hell after he tried to push Harry down the stairs for being a Half-Blood. After our fourth year at Hogwarts, when Voldyshorts returned, we sat down as family and tried to decide what to do. I wanted us to stay together, as I loved our little family and had no desire what so ever to see it torn apart. We had only just found each other! It just wasn't fair. Dad and Harry, on the other hand, were adamant that I need to be kept safe. There were rather large targets on both of their backs, being a Blood Traitor and The-Boy-Who-Lived, and they didn't want me to get caught in the cross-fire, especially as the Death Munchers had no idea that I even existed. No one knew I was related to the Blacks, no one knew that I was raised by Dad's cousin Andromeda and her muggle-born husband as anything more than an orphan they took in and adopted. I went to school with the surname Tonks-Black so that I remained as inconspicuous as possible. Being Sorted into Gryffindor helped as well I suppose. But when I turned sixteen I was sent to live with a Squib in a rainy hell hole. The Squib was of course, Charlie and he had no idea that magic even existed. A few well - placed memories that made it seem as if I had been around once a year for a decade and people had no idea. It worked perfectly, although saying good bye to my life, my magic, and my family was the single hardest thing I have ever had to do.

I knew what Edward was of course. You cannot be Magical and not know about Vampires. I did not want, or need to meet anyone, especially anyone Supernatural while I was waiting for Harry to get in touch, telling me I was needed or wanted at home. I was just waiting to jump on a plane. I had to cast a spell on my voice box to alter my accent as well as wear a Glamour at all times so that people didn't know what I really looked like. I turned seventeen about a month after I moved here so it wasn't hard, I just modified Charlie's memory a little bit so that he had no memory of what I looked like before. I kept my wand, Wizarding photographs of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Hogwarts in a special box that I could open only with a whispered word and a drop of blood. Even Edward in all his Vampire strength would never have been able to open that box, so when we started dating and I discovered that he had been sneaking in to watch me sleep, I knew that my secrets were safe. I loved him, you know. Still do. But I decided that I was done. I was sick to my Magical Core that I had lost myself. Not Isabella Swan, I believe that she reacted exactly as she was supposed to. But Isabella Black would have been, _is_, stronger than this. This zombie like existence, where my happiness is stuck on one person. I am done with the self – pity party. He didn't want me, so now I don't want him. This is my closure. As soon as I have my closure I am going home. I called Harry a week ago to explain what I was going to do and that I was coming home. He wasn't happy, _at all_, but I explained my reasons and he could then see it more from my point of view. I think.

HPTWHPTW

_Flashback: _

"_Hello?"_

"_Harry?"_

"_Iz?"_

"_Yeah, it's me. How are you and Dad?"_

"_We're doing okay, how about you? You know you aren't supposed to be calling us Iz, it's too dangerous."_

"_I know, I know that, but…I'm coming home Harry."_

"_WHAT? Izzy, you can't do that! It's not safe, you know why you were asked to move out of the country, it was to protect you!"_

"_Harry, I just need you to listen, can you do that?"_

"_For you? Just this once" I could hear him smirking at me, smug git._

"_I've lost myself Harry. I am not who I am meant to be, I've become this shell, this weak little girl who lets her heart get stomped on and then just waits around for him to realise he made a mistake and that he will come back for me. I can't stand this thing that I have become. I need to get closure and then I will be getting on a plane and returning to my life. I will not let myself go down like this."_

"_Who? How long?"_

"_His name is Edward." I laughed bitterly at myself. "Do you know that that is the first time I have been able to say his name since he left me? It's pitiful."_

"_How long ago did he leave?"_

"_Six months"_

"_Jesus Iz. Yeah, okay, I'll inform the people who need to know."_

"_Really? Just like that?"_

"_Isabella, you are my sister. My family. We look out for each other, if you need to come home then come home. There will be no arguing. Now, what were you saying about closure?"_

"_Oh! You are going to love this. Listen…"_

_End Flashback._

HPTWHPTW

So now, here I am, driving my rusty Chevy towards the Cullen House. My wand is on the seat next to me and the possessions I am taking back to England with me are in the flat bed. I have my gold D.A. coin that Harry sent me in the post so that I could contact him in an emergency in my pocket and now I am just quivering with anticipation. I manage to find the turn off, although now it is overgrown and therefore even harder to see, and I am on the final stretch. I can see the windows winking in the weak sunlight that has managed to push its way through the clouds. My heart is thrumming so loudly, and I can feel the hole I had when they left. It's still there, but I have started healing, and this is the last thing I need to do before I can leave. Deep breaths, Izzy, you can do this. I pull up in front, further back than I used to park and exit the truck. I look up at the house, feeling no desire to go in, just the need to shut the door on this part of my life. I reach into the truck and press play.

HPTWHPTW

Alice's Point of View.

Edward came home. Well, Ithaca is not really our home, but when he couldn't take the pain anymore, he came back to the family. He is a shadow of who he used to be, the pain of losing his mate more than anyone can even comprehend. I knew from the beginning that this was never going to work, in fact I told him before he and Bella even got together that there was no way he would be able to stay away from her. I just wish that I hadn't been proved right this way; that neither of them had to go through the pain. I miss my sister, my parents miss their daughter, and Edward misses his other half. He came to us to ask us if we could go back. He needs her. Well _duh._

We needed to do a reconnaissance mission first, to see how the house is. We decided to catch a plane to Seattle and then run from there, through the woods that surround our Forks home so that no one knew we were in the area before we were ready. And that's where we are now. All of us came, even Rosalie, though it would have only taken a couple of us, because we all know this place as home. This is where our family became whole.

About a mile away from the house we can hear a rumble. A rumble we know.

"Is that Bella's truck? What is she doing up here?" Esme was confused, you could hear it in her tone of voice. Edward had stiffened, and I knew it was taking everything in him not to run towards her. He can't yet, everything will go wrong. I tried to look into the future so that we would know what was going on, and got nothing. At all. I couldn't see Bella in any way. That was very strange, I had never had a problem before.

"I can't see her." I admitted.

Six heads spun around to look at me, faces etched in disbelief.

"You can't?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head no. "I don't know why. It's like she made a decision to block herself from me."

"Okay." Carlisle nodded his head. "Then let us approach and watch from behind the tree line. She won't be able to see us, but we will know why she is here."

We all agreed and approached at a light jog. Once we were in position we saw the truck pull to a stop, further away than she used to park, and the driver's side door open. Edward's breath stopped in his chest, and this time it was not because of her scent. We could see how thin she was, the bags under her eyes as if she had not slept in months. Then she did the strangest thing. She got out and just looked. Like she was saying goodbye. She made no move to go towards the front door, or enter in any way. Bella turned around, reached through the open window of her truck and grabbed something we couldn't see that she slipped into her pocket. The next second, music came blaring from the open windows of the Chevy.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Her daddy was a mean old mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

Emmett snorted in derision. "Carrie Underwood? Who knew our girl like country?"

Rosalie looked up "No, Emmett. Listen to the lyrics. Really listen."

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

While the song played, Bella just looked. Looked up at the third floor where Edward's room was, at the garage where the Volvo still was, at the living room, where her fateful birthday party was. She just looked, no expression, no sound. Just looking. It was slightly scary, the look of peace on her face.

"Oh my God." Esme was distressed, really and truly upset. She would have been crying if she could.

"What, Esme?" Jasper looked at Esme.

"I think that she is saying goodbye." Edward was just watching, a look of extreme pain in his eyes.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

Bella was singing along now. Powerfully, in a voice unlike her own. She walked to the back of her truck, and brought out what appeared to be her worldly possessions. In her arms, the final thing she took from the truck, was a mahogany box. She reverently stroked the top, before placing it on top of her worn suitcase. I was instantly curious, needing to know what was in that box.

"Edward? What's in the box?"

"I have no idea. I have never been able to open it, and Bella never offered to show me. So I am just as stumped as you are."

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people call it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

"Revenge?" Carlisle looked worried. "Is that what she is here for?" Bella at this point pulled what looked like a stick and a gold coin from her pocket. Holding the coin in her left hand she pointed the stick at it, and then looked up, as if to wait. Suddenly, a series of pop's rent the air.

"What the fuck?"

HPTWHPTW

Bella Point of View

They are here. I can't see them, or hear them, but I can feel them. I know that they are watching. A week ago, having them this close would have brought on hysteria. However, I have come here for one purpose only and I will not leave before I have accomplished that goal, witnesses or not. They won't even know what they see anyway. I knew that it was time for my family to appear, so I pulled the coin from my pocket and input the coordinates of where I was to my brother. He was going to Google them for a picture of my location, then Apparate. It was a way to come, but he assured me that he could do it. I was glad, as having left England when I did, I never learned how. I heard a series of pops behind me, and whirled round to see who had joined me.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Dad! Oh My Merlin!"

"IZZY!" they all ran at me at once, Dad picking me up and swinging me round, before he let go and Harry did the same. Then Ron and Hermione made an Izzy Sandwich, them as the bread. We jumped up and down squealing and laughing.

"It's so good to see you guys, you have no idea!"

"It's good to see you too Iz. Is this the stuff you want to take home? Dad's going to take that while we wait for you." Harry asked, sweeping his arm to indicated the boxes that I had placed on the ground.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks Dad, I really appreciate you coming to do this."

"No worries Izzy, I am your father, I am here to please! Padfoot to the rescue!"

"Dad!" he laughed before shrinking my things and putting them in his pockets. He then kissed me on the forehead, turned on the spot, and left.

Harry was looking at me funny. I couldn't think why, he knew my plan, knew what I was about to do, and agreed with it. I sent him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Carrie Underwood? _Seriously?"_

"Hey! Who said I couldn't have a soundtrack to this party huh?!"

"Who is Carrie Underwood?" Ron looked confused.

"Muggle country singer Ronald." Hermione answered in her long suffering voice, reserved especially for the Weasley's, before rolling her eyes at me. I laughed at her, I couldn't help it. I had left the song on repeat as I didn't know how long this reunion would take. I took a deep breath and steeled myself.

"You guys ready to do this?" I got three nods, and we all turned ninety degrees, our wands in our hands pointing to the Cullen house.

"Three…"

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

"Two…"

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

"One…"

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

"NOW! _BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"_

The combination of all four of our spells, mine aimed at Edwards bedroom window, Hermione's at the Garage, Ron's at the living room where it all went to hell, and Harry's at the area in front of the Kitchen, where I spent so much time eating Esme's cooking, meant that the house was literally blown away. The song I chose was perfect. We were far enough away, and had aimed our spells in such a way, that the debris was all blown backwards, meaning away from us. It was epic. I breathed out a deep breath, before looking over my right shoulder at Harry. His eyes were shining, and he was laughing with the adrenalin rush.

"You feel better Iz?"

"Yep, just one thing left to do. I'm going to throw these things, like clay pigeon shooting and I want you guys to practice your _Reducto_ aim okay?"

"Yep, no problem"

"Awesome"

"Oh, if you insist!"

"Hermione, you _know _that you are enjoying yourself!"

She giggled, before giving in and laughing with Harry, who still had not recovered, and nodding.

"Alrighty. Pull!" There goes the CD Edward made me for my birthday. Did he really think that I wouldn't find it?

"Pull!" the CD player that Emmet and Jasper gave me bit the big one, courtesy of Ron.

"Pull!" the plane tickets and clothes I was given. All gone.

"Right, one last thing and we can be off!" I turned and looked at my truck, before pointing my wand at it. _Incendio" _ The cab burst into flames, and I nodded my head.

"Let's go!" I grabbed Harry's hand, just as a voice came out of the trees. Looking up, I saw the Cullen's, all of them looking at me with looks of horror and sadness on their faces.

I smiled, waved, and nodded to Harry. He grinned.

"Let's go sister!" He turned on the spot, and we were gone into pressing darkness.

HPTWHPTW

Alice's Point Of View.

A whole bunch of people had just appeared out of nowhere. There was a red head, a brunette with curly hair, a thin boy with jet black hair, and a tall man with long wavy hair clipped into a pony tail.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Dad! Oh My Merlin!"

"Wait. Did she just call that man _Dad?" _ Emmett looked really confused, as I guess we all did. We all knew that Charlie Swan was Bella's father, I mean, she looked just like him!"

"Izzy? Did they just call her Izzy?" Carlisle looked at the scene in front of us, which was clearly a reunion, shaking his head as if willing the scene to change. We then got a massive shock, as the man Bella had called Dad waved a stick at Bella and her whole appearance changed. Her hair lengthened to her below her waist, and darkened to a glossy blue- black. Her eyes changed to grey and she grew a couple of inches.

"There's my sister! Looking good Iz. The States agrees with you!" the boy with the black hair nodded.

Edward choked. "Sister? Since when is Bella anyone's sister? And what happened to her, that's not what she looks like."

That wasn't the worst part. We watched as Bella laughed and jumped up and down as the girl and the red head hugged her. This was a Bella we had never seen, she wasn't nearly as shy, her eyes glittered with mischief and she had a light heartedness around her that wasn't present when she was with us. I could feel my heart breaking as my sister, the girl we all wanted back, disappeared right in front of our eyes. Esme was right, Bella was coming to say goodbye. Then the music was turned up even higher, and we watched as Bella turned to her companions and asked if they were ready.

"Ready for what?" Rosalie growled. We could all feel that something bad was going to happen, that this was the end.

We watched as they all turned slightly before raising the sticks. "_BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" _ Our house blew up. Bella, our sweet, shy, Bella, and her friends had blown up our house. I didn't even know how she had blown up our house! Was that Latin? I understood her choice of song now. The house, the past and all her pain were 'Blown Away'. This was her revenge, making sure we knew what we did, and what it had cost us. Everything. We watched as Bella used her birthday gifts as target practice. Edward fell to his knees when she had her brother blow up the CD he made her for her birthday. Esme started tearless sobs when the plane tickets were blown up, Emmet and Jasper's faces were creased into expressions of anguish. We watched, did nothing, just watched, as Bella eradicated us from her life. When she lit the truck on fire, I felt like running up to her and never letting go.

"Bella!" the shout came from Esme, who clearly couldn't take it anymore. As a family, we ran towards her and her brother, the other two having left, somehow, before we called. Edward was to my left and I reached out and grabbed his wrist, as he had started growling when she took the other boys hand.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at the flames one last time, before smiling, waving, and vanishing with her brother.

"_Bella…" _ Edwards whisper was so full of pain. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back. We would have to live with the hole in our family for all eternity. And it was our entire fault. Looking at the flames where our house used to stand, I could still hear the song going through my head, over and over again.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past…_


End file.
